Serious athletes recognize the importance of stretching and massaging the muscles that are crucial to peak performance. When athletes train hard, by-product adhesions develop in the muscle and inhibit maximum muscle performance. By incorporating stretching and massaging routines into their daily workout regimen, athletes can break up those by-product adhesions and encourage the ridding of lactic acid, which enables peak performance. Stretching also provides many additional benefits, including increased flexibility and joint range of motion, improved circulation of blood to the muscles, improved posture, stress relief, and enhanced coordination.
The calves and hamstrings constitute core groups of leg muscles that are essential to almost every physical activity. For this reason, it is important to incorporate proper routines for the stretching and massaging of these muscles into any workout regimen. The broad purpose of the present disclosure is to provide a single apparatus that enables one to stretch the calf muscles at varying degrees of intensity and to massage the calves and hamstrings while they are in a relaxed state.